


Take All of Me

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beyonce is referenced, Car Sex, Joey rides Kaiba, M/M, Smut, limo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaiba gets home from a weeklong business trip, neither he nor Joey can wait till they get home for a reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been practicing writing smut a lot, and I'm kind of proud of this.

Joey drummed his fingers on his knees excitedly. Seto had been away on a week long business trip. The past week had been pretty lonely despite the fact that he'd gotten a lot of work done. The worst part, however, was going a week without sex. Seto worked too late and was too tired to have phone or Skype sex every night. Now that he was home, though, it'd be a free for all that night.

Joey was meeting Seto at the airport in the limo. After fifteen minutes of waiting around, Joey finally saw his boyfriend. Seto was being hounded by the press once again, probably because he bought out two companies in the last week. He was often called the business genius of their generation. As soon as he saw Joey, he sprinted into his arms.

"I missed you, puppy."

"I missed you, too. The limo's outside."

Seto told Joey all about his newest business conquests. He loved the thrill of the hunt before finally buying out a company.

"They didn't stand a chance," Seto told him. "It was sell or die."

"I'm proud of you. I love you."

"Love you, too."

As soon as they got in the car, Joey's whole body was buzzing. He'd hardly had time to jack off for the past week with the start of a new semester. The sexual repression was getting to him.

"Is there something wrong, Joe?" Seto noticed his increased inability to sit still.

"Nothin."

"It's obviously not nothing."

"You've been away for a week and it's been a little...trying."

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't had sex in a week, Seto." Joey could've sworn that he was blushing all over.

"I've felt the lack of action as well."

"I'm jumping you as soon as we get home."

"Why wait? You obviously can't stand the sexual tension. Driver, roll up the partition please."

"Driver, roll up the partition please," Joey sang.

"Do you wanna get laid or not?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "You got the stuff?"

"Always. Let's get down to business."

Both boys undressed their bottom halves as fast as they could.

"This is gonna be quick, Joe." Seto pushed one finger inside him. After a week, Joey was already losing it.

"Come on." Seto rolled his eyes and slipped in another finger, pumping in and out of him.

"Fuck, I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." A third finger was added and Seto pumped faster, making sure not to hit Joey's prostate. He pulled the fingers out somewhat reluctantly to get a condom on and slick himself up.

"You ready?"

"Just take me already, Seto."

"As you wish." He pushed into him. Joey took a minute to get used to the feeling before lifting himself off of Seto's lap and slamming back down onto his dick.

"It's been a while since I've ridden you, and what better place to do it?"

"Oh my god, Joe."

Joey continued to ride him, picking up speed as his confidence grew. Seto scratched up his back, trying to be silent for the sake of their driver.

"I can't hold on, Joe."

"I'm right behind ya. Let's get there together."

After a week of being apart, Seto and Joey reached their climaxes together. Sweaty and panting, they redressed themselves. Seto agreed to give their driver a bonus for the month.

"I love you, S. I'm glad you're back."

"I love you too, pup. It's good to be back."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
